Let Me Help You
by MisterFine
Summary: We all know the lives of Jack and Miko, but whats going on with Raf's after he meets the Autobots? Whats up with the nerd? Ya'know?, like we wanna know whats happenin with Raf and shit./Warning, contains sad, depression, and more sad/
1. Chapter 1

_**/WARNING: THIS CONTAINS DISTURBING SHIT LIKE DEPRESSION, VIOLENCE, SAD, MORE SAD, PITY, AND BULLYING, IF YOURE A HAPPY PERSON DONT READ THIS YOU MIGHT CRY, Also no stealing I worked hard on this very first chapter, aannd i dont own any transformers or characters that belong to Hasbro/**_

Almost everyday he was either shoved into a locker, or teased about his social life skills. The leader of the gang who bullies him, named Vince, would alway pick on him nonstop, and it was annoying, difficult, hard and frustrating to Rafiel. The responsible thing to do was to get help and end this here and now-and he did that. He would tell complaints to teachers and even went to the principal himself, but who was he kidding? He was just a 13 year old, a kid, no one would listen to him, and why would they care? He's not their child, therefore they ignore the complaints, saying that they will do something about it but instead they lie and refuse to even have a single chat with Vince. It was getting more worse every day, and he knew it too, every day he would return home with some form of cut, mark, scratch or even a few dark bruises on him. They would hurt him-almost to the point where he would have to visit the school nurse who simply slaps a bandaid on the wound and call it good. It wasn't good, it hurt, both physically and mentally. His mother usually was the one to yell at him for getting the slightest stain on his clothes, she was a clean freak, she cared about the house more than the people who lived in it. When ever he would come home with any cuts or bruises, she would demand an explanation, and he would tell her what happened, he would tell her about his bullies-and yet she wouldn't care, she wouldn't believe him. Raf eventually lost hope in seeking help and gave up on telling others what was going on since they wouldn't take him seriously, so he would lie and say that he was clumsy, making up some excuse to hide the truth. That didn't stop him from being grounded though, every A- he got, and god forgive him if he ever got a B, he would be grounded for a week. The poor soul continued to deal with the constant harassment from Vince and his gang, getting shoved around, even locked outside the school on purpose during the cold temperatures. It was getting too much for him, so he began to cut himself from the stress and sadness of having no one to be on his side. The cutting then lead to dangerous thoughts, even dreams of killing or hurting himself more and more. He became anti social with everyone, not wanting anything to do with friendship at all, he didn't even stick around for short conversations. After he met the autobots, he became more desperate for suicide, knowing full well no one would help him, even giant robotic aliens from across the solar system. So he would purposely walk in front of the bots who where walking, but sadly they would notice his small figure and step over him rather than on him, which was frustrating for him enough. He came close to death once, Bulkhead was rushing towards the groungbridge- but Bumblebee had picked up Raf in time before he was squished by the wrecker. Raf wasn't really happy with the life he was living, surely he knew there were other people around the world who had worse lives than he did, starving kids in Africa for example-but this was just ridiculous for him and he wanted to leave this world since no one will help him, he's tired of being told what to do, tired of being pushed around by others, tired of being used and abused by bullies who pick on others to make themselves feel better. Bumblebee..ever since he met him... That bot always tried his best to cheer the kid up, it seems as if the giant yellow robot 'wants' him to be happy, which made Raf chuckle in sadness, if only the scout knew what he's dealing with.

..and that was about to change..

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Blared the alarm clock. The teenager let out a groggy groan, his conscious taking its sweet time awaking to the real world, just laying there as the device continued to BEEP until finally the boy had enough of hearing it. Reaching an arm out, he lazily slapped the the snooze button, the device going silent after a few more countless beeps. Slow and steadily, he sat up in the bed and glanced at the time that was shown in green on the alarm clock. It was 6:21AM. Even though Raf was small person, his body felt heavy, almost as if it gained a hundred pounds over the night. Letting out another groan, he forced himself to get up and out of bed, and opened his door to make his way out and headed for the family bathroom, but when he turned the handle of the bathroom door, it was locked, not to mention music was playing in there, and he figured some of his sisters were in there getting ready for their school day, applying makeup or something. Raf made the decision not to brush his teeth or take a shower. So he made his way back to his room to get dressed for school, when he had finished getting dressed and ready, he spat into his hands and ran them through his messy hair, trying to make it look less messy, before hearing a horn beep a familiar sound that the boy had recognized all to well. Grabbing his backpack and glasses, Raf left the house not bothering to say goodbye to his family members, knowing they could care less for his poor soul, so he left without a word, walking out of the house, closing the door behind him as he rushed over to a yellow and black mustang. Bumblebee had opened the passengers door allowing the young teen to hop in and buckle his seat belt before driving off down the road towards the high school.

There wasn't much conversation between the teen and the yellow autobot scout and there really wasn't much to talk about other than embarrassing themselves of stupid questions. Raf honestly did want to learn more about their alien race of the scout but was too scared to even ask, afraid that the questions he ask will cause Bee to have disturbed flashbacks of the past, so he just sat there quietly while the other drove to the destination. Raf took a deep breath as Bumblebee slowed his speed down, pulling into the Schools parking lot that was half empty due to the time being 7:26AM and students were still walking into the school. The yellow Autobot had parked in one of the front row parking spots, the passenger side door of the black and yellow mustang opening for Raf to hop out. The boy got out of the car, saying bye to the car as it beeped a goodbye back to him before the door closed and the car had pulled out of the sparking space lines then drove its way out of the parking lot. Raf watched the car leave until he couldn't see it anymore. He turned around hearing the school bells ring, as an indication that classes will begin within a few minutes.

He made his way up the stairs, only to quickly turn around when he heard approaching footsteps and an all to familiar voice of the one and only Vince. "Look who's here?" Said Vince, when was he not wearing that stupid smirk? Raf cursed himself silently as Vince and two other boys approached more closer towards him. There was only one thing the boy could think of right now, run, and with that Raf began to bolt up the stairs, but Vince had already gotten close enough to grab onto the others backpack and with little effort he yanked him backwards, causing Raf to let out a cry as he tumbled backwards down the stairs, trying his best not to hit his head too much before finding himself at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the school entrance doors. He just laid there as other students rushed in for class, not wanting to be apart of this and also not wanting to be late for class. Vince made his way down the steps to the smaller boy, a devilish smirk across his face and began to kick the helpless other who had curled up on his side, letting out cries of pain as he was being kicked repeatedly. The other two boys had also approached the scene, joining in on the beating, while Vince was focusing his anger on Rafs side, one had started to kick at the other side of Raf causing him to roll onto his back in pain while another had used all his might and had kicked him hard in the face, knocking his glasses off.

Vince saw the glasses and purposely stepped on them, crushing them into pieces. Hundreds of dollars the family had paid went down the drain for Raf. He needed those glasses- another ring of the school bel indicated that class had just began. The men looked at each other then with a few more rough kicks to the teenager, they scrambled up the steps to the school, the sound of opening and closing doors were heard while Raf just laid there on the cold pavement with a bloody nose, destroyed glasses, and he was sure that he had bruises on him now since the certain areas where the boys had kicked began to ache.

Slowly but surely he managed to roll onto his front, using what ever strength he had left in his arms to push himself ip to a siting position, only to let out a hiss of pain, feeling himself fall back over onto his side, hitting the side of his head onto the hard ground, he let out another sharp cry of pain, almost positive he had caused some sort of injury there. Feeling a stinging sensation he reached up with a hand to touch the side of his head, bringing his hand to his face to see that there was blood on his fingers. His ear was bleeding now. Sighing to himself he rolled back onto his front with another attempt to push himself back up into a sitting position and before he could fall back over, he used his leg strength to stand up quickly, almost losing his balance, but kept his stance. He stumbled forward, but caught himself.

Keeping his balance he was thankful that he was wearing his backpack or else his back would have felt much worse.

Raf picked up the remains of his crushed glasses, shoving the metal frame along with the other pieces into his pocket. With another sigh that escaped him, he turned and walked up the stairs of the school, making his way to the entrance, only to find that the doors of the school were now locked, he tried his best to see through the tainted windows, but couldn't really see anyone in the hallway that was close to the door. With another frustrated sigh, he turned on his heel carefully and began walking down the steps, leaving the school and was planing on making his way back home...


	2. UPDATE

**Here is an update for you all.**

 **I will not be continuing this story, but i will most likely create a similar story and hopefully update that one!**


End file.
